


Deseo Oculto

by Yarwrit



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fake Billy Butcher, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers for Episode s02e04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarwrit/pseuds/Yarwrit
Summary: En un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, Doppelganger se transforma en el deseo oculto de Homelander.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Homelander/Doppelganger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Salvavidas

Cambia de canal una y otra vez con hastío, variando entre noticias y películas que se sabe de memoria. Está harto de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes esperando su llegada, vestido con aquel camisón negro que comienza a ceder tras sus cambios de forma y el vaso de leche preparado, por si aparece mostrar su orquestada función con el guion de siempre, lleno de alabanzas que buscaban agrandar su ego y autoestima. Se pregunta qué pensaría la auténtica Madelyn de aquel acuerdo entre ambos.

Por desgracia su muerte lo había hecho esclavo del mayor superhéroe que habitaba la tierra, repleto de aires de grandeza y un enorme complejo de Edipo. Aún no habían follado, solo besos y caricias junto a la desesperación de un hombre por no sentirse solo. Sentía adoración por su antigua jefa, como si el hecho de meter su polla en su sagrado coño fuera a profanar su impoluto recuerdo, o quizás era demasiado consciente que tras esa fachada estaba él.

No soportaba verlo u oírlo. Le había dejado claro que si volvía a ver su verdadera forma una vez más le partiría en dos con un solo parpadeo de su láser y él lo creía, sabía de lo que era capaz… Y estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de lo que podía ocurrir si no cumplía sus expectativas.

El ruido que escucha fuera le pone un nudo en la garganta y nota su ansiedad despertar como si llevara rato escondida esperando su momento. Su cuerpo se convierte en el de la esbelta Madelyn a la vez que apaga la televisión y corre hacia la encimera, agarrando el vaso de leche y girándose hacia la puerta, tratando de adoptar una pose y sonrisa relajada.

\- Aquí estás – Murmura y su sonrisa vacila momentáneamente cuando nota su expresión. Está tenso, casi diría que parece perdido. No sonríe cuando lo ve. Eso no es buena señal – Empezaba a preocuparme – Se acerca lentamente.

En sus ojos no hay el usual brillo de adoración y el ansia por escuchar palabras de consuelo. Traga saliva ligeramente cuando lo ve apartar la vista.  
\- Te he echado de menos – Le dice, tratando de impregnar cercanía y amor en su tono a la vez que alza su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Se tensa inevitablemente cuando se aparta de su toque y baja su mano. Se ordena calmarse cuando nota que su corazón comienza a acelerarse - ¿Tienes sed? 

Trata de buscar una reacción conocida, algo que le indique que está cumpliendo con lo que se espera de él y que no es ya una decepción. Notando que su extraña obsesión con la leche no hacía mella, busca otra salida con desesperación y lleva la mano hacia su paquete. Quizás eso recobre su interés.

\- Te deseo – Le murmura, pero tampoco sirve de nada. Él la detiene con un gesto de absoluto rechazo y decide optar por una vía menos directa y más amorosa, más… maternal - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta después de dejar el vaso de leche a un lado, lo cual hace que todo aquello le resulte ajeno y peligroso. No está en el guion - ¿Quieres que sea otra persona? – Necesita urgentemente saber qué ocurre para poder lidiar con él, calmarlo. 

Vuelve a apartarlo murmurando una negativa y cuando le da la espalda afirma no necesitar a nadie. Lo sabe, sabe que si sigue vivo es porque le ha necesitado hasta ahora y si esa necesidad desaparece, también lo hará desaparecer a él como el cabo suelto que se convertiría en la vida de Homelander. No puede permitirlo.

\- No, no me necesitas – Murmura, su mente buscando a toda prisa una salida – Tú eres fuerte, no necesitas a nadie. Yo solo estoy para servirte y ser usado como te plazca – Nota que gira ligeramente su rostro hacia él, aún sin mirarlo. Sigue buscando palabras para convencerlo, aferrándose a la vida que se acorta con el paso de los minutos – Un mero entretenimiento que puede ser quien tú desees – Su cuerpo se transforma hasta adquirir la forma de Maeve y él mira esta vez – Puedes pagar conmigo su traición, castigarla por sus mentiras.

Se había pasado horas escuchándolo parlotear sobre ella y su novia, indignado. Él se gira hacia él, pero su expresión sigue sin variar demasiado, observando con más indiferencia que interés el cuerpo de Maeve en camisón negro. Cambia a Stan Edgar, a la espera de que esa forma le convenza más.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Sonríe desesperadamente – Puedo sacarme fotos y compartirlas por la red, humillarlo por no valorarte lo suficiente. Nadie lo querrá como dueño de Vought después de algo así. Nadie lo respetará.

\- Basta – Le murmura Homelander en voz baja y apretando ligeramente la mandíbula. Siente el miedo arrastrarse lentamente por todo su cuerpo y se pregunta si está cavando aún más su tumba, pero no puede parar, si no despierta su interés está muerto.

Su siguiente forma es Stormfront.

\- Puedes golpearme, desfogarte conmigo. Solo soy una zorra que nunca estará a tu nivel, que no te llega a la suela de los zapatos – Nota que empieza a hablar sin control mientras él se empieza a acercar lentamente con una mirada más amenazante e impaciente. Sabe que probablemente en unos segundos sus manos estén alrededor de su cuello y todo se haya acabado. 

Y como el último resquicio de esperanza, de salvavidas, su cerebro hace clic y recuerda lo que ha sospechado durante mucho tiempo y su siguiente forma logra que Homelander pare y lo observe con sorpresa. Ha quemado su último cartucho y se ha transformado en William Butcher. 

Se ha arriesgado demasiado pero la pequeña chispa de interés que lleva intentando despertar desde el primer momento resplandece en los ojos de Homelander y cree que esta puede ser su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.


	2. Superviviente

En el rostro de Homelander se formó una sonrisa lenta y cínica. Esa que no le había otorgado desde que era Madelyn y que le erizaba el pelo de todo el cuerpo por lo que había tras ella.

\- Intentas convencerme de que eres útil pero solo te ofreces como mi saco de golpes. Lo triste de este pobre ofrecimiento es que no aguantarías ni uno – Le dice, pero sigue en su sitio, sin moverse hacia él.

\- No solo para que me golpees – La voz de Butcher es grave y firme, nada que ver con la suavidad de Madelyn o la agudez de la suya propia. Le hace recordar por qué debe mantener la compostura – Ya te dije que puedes usarme cómo te plazca.

Su tono tiene una connotación claramente sexual y evita dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Homelander frunce el entrecejo y su sonrisa, esta vez incrédula y furiosa, se acentúa.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? 

Intuía que su primera reacción sería de ofensa y molestia; el simple hecho de insinuar que pudiera aceptar cualquier favor sexual de un hombre sería insultante para el superhéroe… Pero él sabía la verdad. Convertirse en quiénes otros deseaban o anhelaban le permitía conocer sus facetas más íntimas y el deseo de Homelander por tener de vuelta a su jefa y la seguridad que ésta le otorgaba había logrado que se confesara con él durante semanas.

Y en esas charlas y quejas sobre lo duro que podía ser en ocasiones mantener la fachada para todos aquellos imbéciles que lo adoraban, tener la responsabilidad de educar y entrenar a un hijo que había sido criado como una niña, cargar a sus espaldas con el equipo de inútiles que lo rodeaban o los inconvenientes que se le presentaban en su día a día, había salido el nombre de William Butcher.  
Había esperado un tono de odio, de ansia por venganza ante la muerte de su adorada Madelyn a manos de aquel matón… pero todo lo que había notado cuando hablaba de Butcher era admiración y deseo. Lo que había librado a William de ser una presa del rubio era la negación de éste hacia su propia sexualidad y su incapacidad para ver que lo que realmente se escondía tras su supuesto respeto, era una profunda y retorcida atracción.

Por supuesto, hacérselo notar habría tenido serias represalias para él. Sin embargo, ahora era su único as en la manga y tenía que jugar de manera inteligente si quería que funcionara. 

\- Eres un Dios, y todo lo que rodea a un Dios es de su propiedad – Sonríe. No tiene su insolente mirada, su falta de miedo hacia él o el maldito acento que parece llamar tanto su atención, pero su cuerpo debería bastar para dejar claro su punto.

Harto de aquel maldito camisón que se aprieta sin misericordia alrededor de fuertes músculos en lugar de su habitual grasa, lleva sus manos hacia la parte delantera y lo rasga, quedándose totalmente desnudo frente a él. El cómo sus ojos lo recorren lentamente le deja entrever que el debate que hay dentro de él entre acabar con aquello o ceder ante la tentación se ha inclinado hacia este último. No le extraña; el hombre en el que se ha transformado es una auténtica bestia, comprende que alguien como Homelander tenga la necesidad primaria de domarlo. 

Solo necesita disfrazarlo como un simple juego de poder para que aquel sádico se sintiera dueño de la situación y de lo que aquello despertaba en él.

\- ¿Qué te impide conseguir lo que quieres? Solo soy uno más al que someter, al que demostrar por qué no debería jugar con fuego – Se va acercando, aparentando seguridad y tratando de mantener sus latidos a un ritmo normal cuando finalmente se para frente a él – Debería chuparte la polla y agradecer cada puto minuto de mi miserable vida por ello – No separa su mirada de la él mientras posa una rodilla en el suelo seguido de la otra, quedando arrodillado con la espalda recta en una postura falsamente arrogante pero sumisa.

Contiene el aliento cuando la mano de Homelander se alza sobre él y suavemente se posa en su pelo, acariciándolo brevemente ante de agarrar un puñado con fuerza y dar un jalón doloroso, ladeando su rostro. Aprieta los dientes, pero no protesta, aún sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\- ¿A qué esperas, entonces? – Le dice con un tono bajo y contenido después de un silencio que parece eterno. Sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas. 

Probablemente el auténtico Butcher lo mandaría a la mierda y lucharía hasta la extenuación antes que rendirse ante él, y Homelander disfrutaría cada segundo, pero él no era Butcher. No era un luchador, solo era una triste propiedad de Vought que se ganaba la vida siendo el cebo para el objetivo que tuvieran en mira, y ésta no sería la excepción.

Cuando lo suelta bruscamente y con ello libera la insoportable tensión de su cuello, no espera a llevar las manos a su prenda inferior para no impacientarlo. El traje hace un buen trabajo ocultando la erección que se encuentra cuando se deshace del pantalón. Es la primera vez que lo nota tan cachondo y realmente espera que no pierda el control y todo su plan termine sirviendo para que lo mate por pura excitación. Ya tenía malas experiencias en encuentros sexuales con superhéroes, pero Homelander era único en su especie; predecible cuando se trataba de su amor por Madelyn, impredecible cuando sentía que tenía a la réplica de Butcher a su total merced.

Lame la punta en un gesto lascivo y juega un poco antes de meterlo en su boca. 

No tiene una mente brillante, ni un físico espectacular, pero de lo que sí puede sentirse orgulloso como un gran talento propio es de lo bien que pueda llegar a hacer una mamada. Y prueba de ello es como Homelander se tensa y deja escapar un gemido mientras vuelve a clavar sus dedos en su cabello, acelerando su ritmo cada vez con más violencia.

Se las ingenia como puede para poder respirar y a la vez adaptarse a la brusquedad que le impone, aunque le cuesta horrores. La saca y la mete sin piedad, rozando su campanilla más de una vez en un movimiento acompañado de ruidos de arcadas que provienen de su garganta y el característico sabor salado que ahora se le antoja repugnante. Por suerte, el cabrón no tarda en correrse, pero no lo deja ir hasta que no suelta la última gota de semen en un empujón final. Sin poder contener el impulso cuando cae a un lado expulsa de su boca con verdadero disgusto los restos que no se ha llegado a tragar.

Al mirar para él lo ve sonreír como un puto maníaco, disfrutando de la visión.

“Jódete. Jódete maldito mamón” Piensa en una explosión de rabia no solo por como acaba de tratarlo sino por el tiempo que lleva a expensas de sus caprichos y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más al respecto.

\- Esa – Homelander señala su rostro – Esa mirada de rabia. Se parece más a la de él – Parece fascinado con lo que ha conseguido provocar y cree que puede haber subestimado el interés de Homelander por Butcher. Es posible que sea más profundo de lo que pensaba.

\- Puede que al final sí tengas utilidad – Se acerca al camisón rasgado en el suelo y se limpia con él mientras habla con aparente normalidad, como si no hubiera estado a punto de atravesarle la puñetera nuca. Luego vuelve a subirse el pantalón – Ya sabes cómo funciona el trato y ya sabes lo que pasará si lo rompes. En las próximas ocasiones, recíbeme siempre con ese… - Recorre con su mirada de nuevo su cuerpo – aspecto. 

Cuando finalmente se marcha de allí sin mediar más palabra, Doppelganher vuelve a su cuerpo original ipso facto, preguntándose que hubiera pasado de haber estado más tiempo soportando la forma de Butcher pues la piel empezaba a picarle y aquello unido a las dolorosas vejaciones era un cóctel complicado de soportar. Lo sentía por el ahora hombre más buscado del país pues al haberle enseñado a Homelander su verdadero deseo con respecto a él, había abierto una veda complicada de controlar. Homelander no volvería a verlo igual y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se cansara de jugar con el falso y quisiera un pedazo del auténtico, ejerciendo lo que creía que era el derecho de un Dios.

Por su parte, viviría un día más para contarlo. Y eso, a un miserable como él, le bastaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el capítulo final de esta historia.
> 
> Pese a lo retorcida que es, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Si estáis interesados en una continuación pero con el auténtico Butcher hacédmelo saber dejando vuestros comentarios.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Hazme saber si debo añadir más etiquetas o advertencias.


End file.
